A New Journey by Laurie Whitlock
by Carlisle Uncovered Contest
Summary: Carlisle is starting to get restless in the town where he is currently living, when a chance meeting on a rainy day will give him not only what he's been looking for but a chance to get out of the town.


**Title: A New Journey**

 **Summary: Carlisle is starting to get restless in the town where he is currently living, when a chance meeting on a rainy day will give him not only what he's been looking for but a chance to get out of the town.**

 **Pairing: Carlisle/Bella**

 **Rating: M for language**

 **Word Count: 1052**

~xx~

The thunder roared and lightning ripped across the sky but still he pressed on. He lived for these days, not only did they remind him of his home- England- but also kept him from sparkling. Over the years he grew to appreciate his vampiric abilities but the one thing that he would never appreciate was the fact that he fucking sparkled like a goddamn disco ball.

Carlisle didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he was enjoying the rain; it had been extremely sunny for the past two weeks and he wasn't able to be outside during the day. He knew that he would eventually have to go inside but for now, he would stay out.

This was not the smallest town he had been in but it sure was one of the more boring towns. There was hardly a night life, so Carlisle pretty much stayed in his apartment when he wasn't working; thankfully he was on night's right now. Carlisle was starting to get cabin fever, he knew that it was time to move on, he just wasn't sure where he wanted to go.

As Carlisle came close to the coffee shop, he decided to turn in. Of course he didn't need the drink of to dry off but he still walked in.

"Oh, you are drenched. Take a seat over there and I'll bring you a large cup of coffee." A voice to Carlisle's right said after he entered the shop.

Carlisle nodded and walked towards the direction the waitress pointed him in. He pushed down the hood of his jacket and then unzipped his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. The waitress came over with his coffee and looked at the small puddle that was forming under Carlisle's chair. Carlisle's eyes followed her's and when he saw the puddle, his eyes snapped back to hers and he said, "I'm sorry about the water, I didn't think it would rain this hard."

The waitress smiled and said, "don't worry Dr. Cullen. I'll just wipe it up. Here is your coffee, can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you. The coffee will be enough."

The waitress smiled again and nodded, leaving to get some paper towel to wipe up the puddle. Carlisle sat there for a couple of hours watching the rain fall and trying to figure out where he wanted to go. When the third hour hit, he thought it best to order some food and also, that's when she walked in.

Carlisle knew that she was someone who was just passing through town because he had never seen her before and he knew everyone in this town. He knew that he shouldn't stare

At her but he couldn't help it. She was very beautiful, curvy, had brown hair and there was a golden tint to her pale skin. He heard her order a coffee and a slice of blueberry pie with ice cream. After placing her order, she turned to look for a place to sit and she caught Carlisle's gaze. She smiled which he returned and she made her way to his table.

"Hello, care for some company?" She asked.

"I would love some," Carlisle replied standing up to pull out the chair for her.

"Thank you," she said taking her seat.

"You're welcome. Nasty weather we are having today."

"Eh, it's not too bad actually," she answered with a smile.

Carlisle nodded and then introduced himself, "I'm Carlisle Cullen, it's nice too meet you."

"I'm Bella Swan. It's nice too meet you as well."

"So, what brings you here?"

Bella thanked the waitress for her order and then answered Carlisle's question, "I'm just passing through actually."

"Where are you headed?"

"Honestly, I don't know." she laughed.

"You have a very nice laugh," Carlisle complimented.

"Thank you," Bella replied with a smile.

Carlisle returned her smile and watched as she ate her pie and ice cream.

"You have a very interesting eye colour," Bella said casually.

"Oh, yes. I have a rare medical condition," Carlisle answered.

Bella nodded and finished her pie.

"So, what do you do Carlisle?"

"I'm a doctor. What about you?"

"A doctor? Wow, that's amazing. I'm a freelance photographer."

"Ah, that explains the not knowing where you are headed."

"Yeah, pretty much." Bella laughed. "I like to just travel and take pictures. I submit the ones that I think are interesting and magazines, books,newspapers, websites pay me for the ones that they want."

"That sounds very exciting."

"Yes, it is but not as exciting as saving people's lives."

Carlisle just shrugged and Bella asked, "you don't think so?"

"No, it can be exciting but lately I've been feeling restless here."

"So, why don't you leave?"

"I don't know where to go. I feel like I've been everywhere."

"I understand that feeling."

They lapsed into silence and then Bella said, "why don't you come with me?"

"But you hardly know me, how can you even ask me that question?" Carlisle asked surprised.

"I don't know. All I know is that I feel safe around you and I can see that not only do you need to leave this town, you need companionship as well and so do I."

Carlisle was surprised again by her answer. She was right of course, he did want companionship and he did want to leave.

"Alright, I'll come with you."

"Excellent. How long do you need to settle your affairs?"

"Two weeks maybe."

"Sounds good to me. I'll rent a motel room and when you have everything settled, we will leave for places unknown."

"This will also give us more time to get to know each other," Carlisle commented.

Bella nodded and then said that she was going to find a motel. Carlisle told her where to find one and then paid her bill and his, saying that he would start packing. They left the coffee shop; thankful that the rain had stopped, and then went to the motel. Bella paid in advance for the two week stay and after dropping her luggage off, they went to Carlisle's apartment.

Carlisle knew that he would have to tell Bella about him being a vampire, but it was something that could wait for awhile. He didn't want to lose his new friend.


End file.
